xwing_miniatures_second_editionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nien Nunb (T-70 X-Wing)/@comment-82.14.252.221-20190301004336/@comment-454133-20190302081648
@A FANDOM user: I was trying to be nice, not condescending and patronizing, but in the end, text is interpreted as much as it is written. I think that might say more about your attitude toward us, as does your previous post. I was exasperated and trying to be diplomatic to someone acting hostile -- You come off as very beligerent in how you approach us, and you should check your own tone before telling us off about our responses. Seriously, go back and read your post at the top here, and think about how that looks on the receiving end. You have not been as well-mannered as you seem to think; you walked in swinging punches, and I foolishly tried to be nice, thinking that was the right approach. But I can't help you with your disagreement with my answer; instead I refer you over to the FFG forums where they can give you a better explanation. And they have more patience for argument and even toxicity. We put a lot of time into answering questions here, and I have a hard limit on my patience for people's being condescending to me, playing victim, or just wanting to argue. You do not need to bother to reply again if that's your response. I again admonish you to visit FFG's official forums where they can give you a clear explanation for why the card is interpreted this way, and more generally, how rules are read in this game. You can also take your case directly to FFG and ask them for a ruling, which benefits everyone. We cannot grant rulings that change how the community interprets cards, no matter how offended you are that this interpretation isn't clear to you. Only FFG can do that -- take it to their forums or to them directly. Drop it on their doorstep, not ours. Finally, as a matter of practicality during play (given the interpretation you've chosen): I recommend you ask your TO for their interpretation before playing in a tournament, or your opponent in casual play, as this will certainly come up and you don't want to be sidelined by it. Your opponent will be counting on the "clear all stress" interpretation to work when they're planning maneuvers etc (because that's the agreed-upon interpretation), and they'll be flying with that interpretation in mind. Expect a spirited defense from your opponent if you try to enforce your interpretation. It's always best to agree on how the card is going to be played before you get playing, not fight over it during a match. And just accept what the TO tells you; rules-lawyering with a TO during a tournament is perilous, so be careful. Their job is stressful, their time is short, and they won't tolerate someone trying to tip their hand to their favor, especially rudely. And I remind you, you do not need to reply if you just want to argue with me. That's not what I'm here for; take it to the FFG forums. I've answered your question and put of with a lot of rudeness from you, and up till today I've been nice. The FFG forums are a larger community, and they're much more patient with rules arguments. I'm just here to answer questions about how the rules are interpreted and why, not to haggle things beyond that. Go to the FFG Forums. That is all.